


Złamany

by ellizabethnoelllla



Series: Połamane Serce (One Shoty) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, gdyby marinette powiedziała wtedy wszystko Adrienowi, mrożownik, odrzucenie, s2, złamane serce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellizabethnoelllla/pseuds/ellizabethnoelllla
Summary: Co by było gdyby jakby Marinette jednak, powiedziałaby, że kocha Adriena, w odcinku Mrożyciel?I co by odpowiedział?Krótki one shot|





	Złamany

       Marinette stanęła przed Luką, stojąc obok wejścia na lodowisko. Spojrzała na Adriena,  który żegnał się z Kagami. Luka złapał ją za ramię. 

\- Idź, do niego. - powiedział, a jego oczy mówiły tylko, że życzy jej powodzenia. 

Kiedy już Adrien wsiadł do limuzyny, ona za nim pobiegła. Jej kucyki przez to, że tak biegła zepsuły się. W końcu stanęli przed sobą, a Marinette odetchnęła z ulgą. 

\- Wiesz, Adrien.  Chciałabym ci coś powiedzieć. Nie wymagam od ciebie niczego, lecz chcę wiedzieć. Nawet jeśli czujesz coś, do Kagami muszę to z siebie wyrzucić. Ja się w tobie zakochałam, od kiedy dałeś mi swoją parasolkę. Zrozumiem, jeżeli wolisz byśmy byli tylko przyjaciółmi. Z czasem, może sobie z tym wszystkim poradzę. - wydusiła z siebie na jednym oddechu. 

    Spojrzała na zszokowaną minę, blondyna.

\- Przepraszam, Marinette ale... - nie zdążył zakończyć, lecz Marinette powiedziała coś co go zamurowało. 

\- Cicho, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Rozumiem, że mnie nie kochasz. 

       Pożegnała się z nim cichym, "cześć" po czym zniknęła, z jego pola widzenia. Po prostu się rozproszyła, jak we mgle. 

 

* * *

 

            


End file.
